Lucky's Challenge Book
by A Fluffy Cheshire Kitten
Summary: Read on as I take on challenges and tell many tales, some dark, some sad, some downright crazy! Welcome to Lucky's Challenge Book
1. Echopaw's Lost Love

Silence filled the air as Echopaw watched as the elders carry his body out of camp.

She felt sadness, and guilt, as she remembered how Hawkpaw, the love of her life, died

**_A few nights ago..._**

_"Echopaw, Watch out!", A large brown tabby tom yowled to her, right before she was slammed into the ground._

_She twisted around to see the cat that attacked her and clawed at her belly, getting scratched in the face, before the cat ran away._

_The brown tabby tom who warned her, helped her up, "Are you okay, Echopaw?", He asked, his light blue eyes filled with worry and concern._

_"Yeah, I'm Fine, Hawkpaw", Echopaw meowed._

_Her eyes suddenly widened, and she opened her mouth to say something when a tortoiseshell she-cat, that looked about the age of a young warrior, leapt at Hawkpaw._

_Hawkpaw and the she-cat fought for a couple minutes, before she finally managed to pin him to the ground, her claws at his throat._

_Echopaw yowled, tears beginning to run down her face, as the she-cat ripped out his throat, before running back to her friends._

_The rouge cats were soon chased off, leaving the injured cats to mourn over the bodies, of their now dead friends and family._

Echopaw turned her head, and soon realized that her mother was telling her that she needed to rest.

Slowly getting up, she followed her mother to the apprentices den.

As she walked into the den, she noticed that Hawkpaw's nest was gone, and that no one else was in the den.

She assumed all the other apprentices were out, and decided to just ignore it.

Laying down in her nest, she curled up and closed her eyes, trying to forget everything that happened

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two moons later...<strong>_

As she opened her eyes, it almost felt like a normal day, until she remembered Hawkpaw, and how they would never get to become warriors, and mates.

She was about to curl back up and cry, but then she heard Rabbitstar, the leader of Moorclan, making an announcement.

She slowly stretched and exited the den, heading towards the High Stone.

"Today, We have two apprentices who I believe have earned the honor of becoming a warrior.", Rabbitstar meowed.

"Echopaw, Mudpaw, please step forward",Rabbitstar meowed, I was shocked as me and Hawkpaw's brother, Mudpaw, stepped foward, and stood infront of the leader.

Echopaw watched as Mudpaw became Mudheart, suddenly realizing how much he looked like Hawkpaw.

She began thinking about the first time she met the brothers.

**_10 moons ago..._**

_Echokit could barely contain her excitement, as she left the nursery for the first time._

_"Remember Echokit, You have to be back in here once the sun starts setting!", Echokit's mother, Streamsong, meowed, as she watched her daughter run outside._

_As Echokit looked all around the huge field, and at the dens, and cats, she saw two brown tabby tom kits play fighting._

_Suddenly, one of them looked up and saw her, before saying something to the other kit, and running over to her._

_"Hi, I'm Hawkkit, and this is my brother Mudkit!", The lighter brown tabby tom meowed, pointing to his darker brown brother with his tail._

_"Hi, I'm Echokit!", Echokit Meowed._

_"Do you want to play with us?", Mudkit asked._

_"Sure!", Echokit meowed with excitement._

Snapping back to reality, she heard Rabbitstar say,"Echopaw, Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect the clan with your life?"

"I do,"Echopaw meowed.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Echoflight", Rabbitstar yowled.

"Mudheart! Echoflight! Mudheart! Echoflight!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fourm: The Four Forgotten<strong>

**Challenge: Lost Love**

**Words: 604**


	2. Love and Freedom

Grainpaw woke up to unfamiliar surroundings, and suddenly memories of being kidnapped by twolegs, and taken to a twoleg den rushed into his mind.

_"Grainpaw!"_

His eyes snapped open as he looked around, before realizing that his sister, Dawnpaw, wasn't really there, and that he was was simply hearing things.

Looking around, he eventually saw a small silver she-cat, "Um, Hello?," Grainpaw meowed nervously.

The she-cat's head snapped up, seemingly confused, until she saw Grainpaw.

Once she saw him, she smiled and padded over.

"Hi, I see you're finally awake!"The she-cat meowed,"I'm Pearl, You?"

"I-I'm Grainpaw,"Grainpaw meowed.

"Grainpaw? Thats a strange name," Pearl meowed, "Anyways, Spots will want to know that you're awake!"

"Spots?,"Grainpaw questioned, unaware there were more cats in the den.

"Yep, he lives here too!,"Pearl meowed happily, before turning around and walking into another area of the den, beckoning for Grainpaw to follow.

As they walked through the den, Grainpaw observed the strange objects of different sizes filling the den.

Soon, he saw an old white tom with brown spots sleeping on the ground, next to a small, round, silver object, with what looked like rabbit droppings in it.

"Hey Spots!, Wake up, the new cat is awake!,"Pearl meowed, prodding Spots's side with her paw.

The white and brown tom opened his dark green eyes, and stared at Pearl and Grainpaw for a minute, before saying,"So, you're the new cat?"

"Huh?, Oh! Yeah, I'm Grainpaw", Grainpaw meowed, eyes widening, suprised.

"Well then, _Grainpaw,_ you must be hungry, here have some of this", Spots meowed, nudging the silver object towards him.

Grainpaw stared at the pellets for a second, confused, before padding over and sniffing them, not sure how or why kittypets ate what looked and smelled like rabbit droppings.

Realizing Spots and Pearl were staring at him, he quickly took a small bite, and cringed at how bland and un-preylike the taste was.

Taking a few more small bites to fill his stomach till he could escape, he lifted his head, and stepped away from the 'food'.

Suddenly hearing the loud roar of a monster, followed by a strange noise and twoleg footsteps, Grainpaw ran off and hid under one the large objects in a different area.

**_2 moons later..._**

Grainpaw had been here for two full moons, he was sure by now his sisters had had their warrior ceremonies, and the three kits in the nursery, Mousekit, Puddlekit, and Moonkit, had their apprentice ceremony.

He had told Pearl and Spots many tales of his life before he was captured, both seeming interested.

Eventually, Spots passed away from old age, But Grainpaw continued telling Pearl the stories.

He still avoided the twolegs, and hated eating the 'food' they gave him.

But he was hoping that soon, he would be able to escape, and go back home.

One day, He woke up, and took a few small bites of the 'food', it seemed like any other normal day.

But, when the twolegs left, they forgot to close one of the windows, and as Grainpaw saw the opening, he knew it may be his only chance of escaping.

He raced to tell Pearl 'goodbye' before he left.

"Pearl! Pearl!, I'm finally leaving this place!," Grainpaw meowed excitedly, quickly telling her about the open window.

"So, you're leaving?,"Pearl meowed sadly, as during the time he was there, she had developed a crush on the tom.

"Yeah, but I thought I should say goodbye before I left!," Grainpaw meowed, so excited that he was oblivious to the sadness in her voice.

As he turned around to leave, she suddenly meowed, "Wait, Grainpaw!, I want to come with you!"

He stood there, shocked, before tilting his head slightly, before deciding to let her come with him.

"Alright, you can come with me, and join the clan!," Grainpaw meowed happily, turning around again, and heading towards the window again.

Pearl turned into a happy mess on the inside as she followed him to freedom...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fourm: The Four Forgotten<strong>

**Challenge: Escape**

**Words: 685**


	3. The Darkest Skies

**_67 Moons Ago..._**

_Darkkit was a young kit at the time, only two moons old._

_This would be his first time __outside of the nursery._

_As he stumbled out of the nursery, after his mother stopped explaining things to him and cleaning him, he immediately squeezed his eyes shut form the bright sunlight._

_Finally opening his eyes, his eyes adujsted to the sunlight._

_Glad the light wasn't blinding anymore, his bounced around the camp, before running into another cat._

_"Ah!" The cat he ran into yelped._

_"S-sorry!"Darkkit mewed, before looking up and realizing he ran into Cinderkit, a three moon old she-kit._

_Looking back at Darkkit, Cinderkit smiled and let out a small laugh, before saying, "It's okay, don't worry about it, Say, You're Darkkit right?"_

_"Y-yeah," Darkkit mewed, stuttering slightly._

_"Well, Nice to meet you Darkkit, I'm Cinderkit, would you like me too show you around?"_

_"W-would you really? Thanks!" Darkkit mewed_

**_63 Moons Ago..._**

_Today was the day, Darkkit would finally become an apprentice._

_The last moon seemed like forever, since Cinderkit-Now Cinderpaw, became an apprentice, and moved into the apprentices den._

_Darkkit leapt up from his sitting place at the entrance of the nursery when he heard the leader of the clan, Goldenstar, call a clan meeting._

_Darkkit raced to the High Stump, completely ignoring everything in the ceremony, doing what he had to do and saying what he had to say, finally becoming an apprentie and getting apprenticed to Jayfeather._

**_57 Moons Ago..._**

_Darkpaw was now twelve moons old, having been friends with Cinderleaf for all these moons, he had begun to realize that he had feelings for her._

_But, now was not the time to worry about it, as it was his warrior ceremony._

_Done cleaning his pelt, he got up and left the apprentices den as Goldenstar called a meeting._

_Walking to the High Stump, he sat next to two other apprentices, named Fallenpaw, and Cloudpaw._

_He watched the ceremony begin, and watched Fallenpaw become Fallenheart, and Cloudpaw become Cloudfur._

_Looking up to Goldenstar, he completed his part of the ceremony, and got the name Darksky._

_"Fallenheart! Cloudfur! Darksky! Fallenheart! Cloudfur! Darksky!"_

_"Congratulations Darksky!" Cinderleaf meowed, excited for her friend._

_"Haha, Thanks Cinderleaf!" Darksky meowed, before agreeing to share a squirrel with her before his vigil._

**_52 Moons Ago..._**

_Darksky was now seventeen moons old, he and Cinderleaf had grown a lot closer since his warrior ceremony._

_One day, he decided to finally ask her to be his mate._

_Looking around the camp, he spotted Cinderleaf watching some of the kits play._

_Walking over to her, he meowed, "Hey Cinderleaf, Do you want to go hunting with me?"_

_"Sure," Cinderleaf meowed, before getting up and stretching, then following Darksky out of camp, and into the forest._

_Finally stopping, Darksky turned around, and asked, "Cinderleaf, will you be my mate?"_

_Cinderleaf's face appeared shocked, as she heard him say those words._

_"O-of course I will you mousebrain!" Cinderleaf meowed, batting at him lightly._

_**48 Moons Ago...**_

_Darksky was now twenty-one moons old, he and Cinderleaf had been mates for a couple moons now._

_He was currently pacing outside of the medicine cat den, worried since Cinderleaf hadn't been feeling well recently._

_Eventually, the medicine cat, Brindlepetal, came out of the medicine cat den, with Cinderleaf following, before turning around, and re-entering the den._

_"So Cinderleaf, Whats Wrong?" Darksky meowed, worried._

_"Nothings wrong," Cinderleaf meowed, "You're going to be a father!"_

_"Wait, I-i'm going to be a father?!" Darksky meowed, shocked._

_"Haha, Yep, they should be due in two-three moons"_

_**45 Moons Ago...**_

_Darksky paced outside of the nursery, he was now twenty-four moons old, and Cinderleaf was having her kits._

_The Medicine cat apprentice, Dustpaw, watched Darksky pace back and forth._

_Finally the medicine cat, Brindlepetal, walked out and meowed, " You have two she-kits and a tom"_

_Racing into the nursery, he went over to Cinderleaf, and looked at the three small bundles of fur, that were his kits._

_Cinderleaf pointed her tail to the tom and meowed, "I was thinking we should name him Ashkit"_

_"Thats a wonderful name, Brightkit would be a good name for the smaller one that looks like you," Darksky meowed, pointing to one of the she-kits_

_"Mhm, thats a nice name, The other she-kit can be named Flickerkit," Cinderleaf meowed, pointing to the other, slightly larger she-kit._

_"Welcome to Nightclan, Ashkit, Brightkit, and Flickerkit"_

**_39 Moons Ago..._**

_Darksky had reached the age of thirty moons old, and today was the day his kits would be apprenticed._

_Ashkit was a loud and confident, but also loyal and brave._

_Brightkit was quiet and intelligent, Darksky thought she would be a great leader one day._

_Flickerkit was kind, caring, and quick, one day she would be a good hunter and maybe even mother._

_He heard Goldenstar call for a meeting, watching his kits race away from their mother, Cinderleaf, and to the High Stump._

_Cinderleaf smiled and walked over to him, watching as their three kits became apprentices._

**_37 Moons Ago..._**

_Darksky was thirty-two moons old, and today was one of the saddest day of his life._

_Today was the day his mate died._

_There had been a disease going around, leaving cats sick and dying, Cinderleaf would be one of the six cats in the clan who fell due to the illness._

_He watched as they carried her body out of camp, his kits surrounding him._

**_Now..._**

Darksky lay in the medicine cats den, he could hear his kits, Ashheart, Flickerlight, and Brightflash, around him, crying.

He looked back on his life, remembering how after Cinderleaf died, he got an apprentice, became deputy, and eventually had to move to the elders den due to blindness.

Then, he saw her, Cinderleaf, stars in her pelt.

"Come on mousebrain!" Cinderleaf meowed, bounding away, Darksky getting up and following, leaving his body behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Fourm: The Four Forgotten<strong>

**Challenge: I'll See You Soon**

**Words: 1,005**

* * *

><p><strong>Darksky-G<strong>**rey Tom with Black Paws and Amber Eyes**

**Cinderleaf-Slender White She-cat with Grey Spots and Bright Green Eyes**

**Ashheart-Grey Tom with Yellow Eyes**

**Flickerlight-Slender Silver She-cat with White Spots and Icey Blue Eyes**

**Brightflash-Petite White She-cat with Black Spots and Warm Amber Eyes**


	4. Before Everything Went Black

Cinderpaw laughed at the thought of Starclan watching over her and her clan, if they were really watching over everyone, they wouldn't have let her family die.

Thats right, Cinderpaw not only didn't believe in, but hated Starclan, as she believed that if they existed, her family would still be with her.

She remembered the first one to die, her sister Moonkit, and how she died.

**_8 Moons Ago..._**

_Three moon old Cinderkit bounced around her mother, Raincloud, with her siblings, Moonkit and Spiderkit, begging to go outside._

_Purring, Raincloud finally gave in, and stepped outside, the three kits racing out._

_Spiderkit and Cinderkit went to go play a game of mossball while Moonkit explored the medicine cat den._

_As Moonkit walked through the storage room, she noticed a small amount of delicious looking, bright red berries._

_Looking around, she quickly grabbed three berries, so her and her siblings could each have one._

_Feeling hungry, she decided to eat hers in the medicine cat den._

_Taking a bite, she felt the juice get splattered on her muzzle and paws, making them a sticky red._

_Suddenly, she started having trouble breathing, and her vision started to get blurry._

_Right before everything went black, she heard a voice yowling something, and then, everything stopped._

**_Now..._**

Moonkit was dead by the time the medicine cat, Owlgaze, got to her.

She then remembered how her brother, Spiderkit, left camp and died soon after.

**_7 Moons Ago..._**

_Cinderkit was curled up next to her brother, Spiderkit, as she listened to her mother sob._

_It had been a moon since Moonkit ate the deathberries, and died._

_Her mother and father, Nightfang, became extremely protective of Cinderkit and Spiderkit after their sister's death._

_Finally closing her eyes, Cinderkit drifted off into a deep sleep._

_Cinderkit was soon awoken by yowls of sadness, and sobs._

_As she tiredly stumbled outside of the outside of the nursery, she saw a horrifying sight._

_Her brothers, dead body, seemingly soaked to the bone._

_**Now...**_

Soon after seeing her brother, she learned that he had foolishly attempted swimming, and drowned.

Thinking about her mothers sobs, and attempts to protect he kits, she soon remembered how her own mother died.

_**5 Moons Ago...**_

_Cinderpaw was 6 moons old, and had just had her apprentice ceremony the day before._

_Her parents were never the same after Spiderkit's death, and her ceremony was almost held back because of them._

_Cinderpaw was out with her mentor, Redblaze, when it happened, as she walked into camp with her mentor, she almost screamed at the sight of her mmothers once beautiful, but now bloody and mangled body._

**_Now..._**

Soon learning her mother had been attacked by a badger, she watched as cats started to believe her family was cursed, and her father ran away.

Cinderpaw was now the only member of her family left, everyone avoided her as they thought her family was cursed by the so called 'Starclan'.

Cinderpaw heard a crack from above, and barely had time to look up before a tree branch hit the ground, and everything went black.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fourm: Blazeclan<strong>

**Challenge: Broken Faith**

**Words: 519**

_**Cinderpaw-Silver Tabby She-cat with White Paws and Golden Eyes**_

**_Moonkit-Petite Silver She-kit with White Spots, Black Spots, and Icy Blue Eyes_**

**_Spiderkit-Dark Grey Tom with White Paws and Dark Yellow Eyes_**

**_Nightfang-Large Black Tom with Amber Eyes_**

**_Raincloud-Petite Grey and White She-cat with Green Eyes_**

**_Redblaze-Ginger Tabby Tom with Darker Ears, Paws, and Tail, and Light Green Eyes_**

**_Owlgaze-Light Brown Tabby She-cat with White Chest, Paws, and Tail, and Warm Amber Eyes_**


	5. Waiting For Death

Featherclaw padded through the forest, his three daughters, Silentfire, Brindleheart, and Snowstep.

Today, was the day he would die, he could feel it in his heart.

He was simply happy he could spend his last day with his three living daughters, and that when he died, he would be able to see his mate, Goldensky, and his other two kits, Spiderkit and Dawnpaw, again.

As he walked through the forest, admiring the birds flying through the sky, and the brightly colored flowers, scattered acrossed the forest ground, he thought about his life.

**_78 Moons Ago..._**

_A six moon old Featherkit bounded out of the nursery, his black fur sticking up all over the place, his white paws muddied up, but his bright blue eyes full of excitement._

_His mother, Ravenflower, laughed and shook her head slightly, following her kit._

_Finally, Featherkit reached the Great Branch, The Leader, Willowstar, looking down at him, her warm amber eyes gleaming with amusement._

_"Featherkit, Do you promise to protect the clan with your life?" Willowstar meowed._

_"I Do!" Featherkit meowed excitedly._

_"Then until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Featherpaw!" Willowstar meowed, "Loudstrike, you are you strong and loyal warrior, and had an amazing mentor yourself, I would like you to mentor Featherpaw."_

_Loudstrike nodded, and touched noses with Featherpaw._

**_Now..._**

Featherclaw quietly laughed at the memory

As he looked a the several large trees Forestclan was known for, he remembered the first time he climbed a tree.

_**76 Moons Ago...**_

_Featherpaw had been an apprentice for two moons, and had become an amazing fighter, but a rather clumsy hunter._

_But today, neither of those subects were important, as today, he would be learning how to climb a tree._

_He finished up his meal and bounded after his mentor, excited for the lesson he was about to learn._

_As they reached the spot they would be training at, he observed the small clearing they were now in, before staring, wide eyed, at the huge tree he would hopefully be climbing by the end of the day._

_Loudstrike started talking about how to climb a tree, and Featherpaw listened._

_Then, Loudstrike padded over to the tree, and leapt upwards, hooking his claws into the bark._

_Featherpaw watched amazed as his mentor started to climb the tree, and eventually reach one of the lower branches._

_Loudstrike chuckled at his apprentice's amazement, and called down to him, "Alright! Now it's your turn!"_

_Featherpaw padded up to the tree, slightly nervous, what if he fell? He might not be able to be a warrior or even worse, die._

_He finally leapt and hooked his claws into the bark, and slowly but surely, he made it up to a branch next to Loudstrike's._

**_Now..._**

Featherclaw remembered how nervous he was, and thought about how now, it was like second nature to him.

Looking at his three daughters, he remembered how he first met his mate, and when the three were born, along with their dead siblings of course.

_**67 Moons Ago...**_

_Featherclaw was a young warrior, and he was in love._

_With who?, Goldensky, she was a rouge who had joined the clan a moon before he had become a warrior._

_He had never talked to her, as everytime he got close, he would become flustered and end up running off._

_But Today, Featherclaw would finally talk to her!_

_Featherclaw saw her sitting at the prey pile by herself, and decided then would be a good time to talk to her._

_He walked up, forcing himself not to turn back._

_"H-Hi, Go-Goldensky," Featherclaw stuttered out, "D-do you mind if I sit with you?"_

_Goldensky laughed and shook her head, "Of Course not! I've been wanting to get to know you for a while now."_

**_60 Moons Ago..._**

_Featherclaw paced outside of the nursery, waiting for the medicine cat, Bluepool, to allow him in._

_He and Goldensky became good friends, and eventually mate after his first meeting with her, and now, she was having his kits!_

_Finally Bluepool allowed him inside the nursery, telling him he had five kits, four she-kits and one tom._

_As he walked inside the nursery he saw Goldensky, and his five kits, one a pale golden like its mother, two of them were black like him, one a tortoiseshell, and one a silvery white._

_"Aren't they beautiful? I've already thought of names for three of them, The Black She-kit is Silentkit for how quiet she is, The Silvery White She-kit is Snowkit for her pelt color, and The Tom is Spiderkit for his long legs," Goldensky meowed, "You can name the Tortoiseshell She-kit and The Pale Golden She-kit."_

_Featherclaw nodded, happy with the names she came up with, thinking for a second. he meowed, "How about Dawnkit for the one the Pale Golden She-kit, and Brindlekit for The Tortoiseshell She-kit."_

_"Those are lovely names! Welcome to Forestclan Silentkit, Snowkit, Spiderkit, Dawnkit, and Brindlekit!"_

_**Now...**_

Featherclaw gave a small smile at the memory, before falling to the forest floor.

'So this is it,' He thought, 'This is my time to join Starclan.'

"Father! Whats Wrong?! Get Up!" Snowstep yelped, eyes wide as she watched her father die before her eyes, "Brindleheart, Go Get Fernfrost!"

"Haha, no that won't be nesesscary, Snowstep," Featherclaw began, taking a deep breath before continuing, "It's my time to die, I've know it was coming for a while now"

"But, But Father!" Silentfire meowed, alarmed by her father's calmness, "Don't you have anything else you want to do with life?!"

"Ha...ha, I'll be able to watch over you all in Starclan, I'm just glad I got to complete my final wish...watching you three grow up," Featherclaw meowed, his vision growing darker, the final thing he heard was his daughters calling his name, and the leader, deputy, and medicine cat surrounding him.

But, as he took his last breath, he was just glad he could complete his last wish.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fourm-The Four Forgotten<strong>

**Challenge-My Last Wish**

**Words-1,014**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Featherclaw-Black Tom with Large White Paws, Blue Eyes<strong>_

_**Goldensky-Slender, Pale Golden She-cat, Emerald Green Eyes**_

_**Silentfire-Slender, Black She-cat with a White Patch on Her Chest, Firey Amber Eyes**_

_**Snowstep-Silvery White She-cat White Light Grey Spots, Icy Blue Eyes**_

_**Dawnpaw-Pale Golden She-cat, Dark Green Eyes**_

_**Spiderkit-Long-Legged Black Tom, Yellow Eyes**_

_**Ravenflower-Black She-cat with One White Paw, Honey Gold Eyes**_

**_Willowstar-Silver Tabby She-cat, Warm Amber Eyes_**

**_Loudstrike-Large Cream Tom with Dark Grey Patches, Pale Green Eyes_**

**_Bluepool-Blue-Grey She-cat, Dark Amber Eyes_**

**_Fernfrost-Dark Brown Tabby She-cat with White Spots, Misty Blue Eyes_**


	6. Blue Fire

She falls into water

The fire getting hotter

Light fading from her eyes

Rain falling from stormy skies

They hurry back up above

So that she can join her one true love

Blue fur grows colder, and the fire gets hotter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alrighty, that was my horrible attempt at poetry<strong>_

_**It was 41 words about the death of Bluestar.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_


	7. Silently Hunting

Silently padding through the marshes.

Icy blue eyes glow in the darkness.

She hunted in the darkness of the night.

It was how she trained, how she lived her entire life.

She hunted the one who destroyed all.

The one who destroyed her life, and her future.

His muddy brown pelt, his cold and heartless amber eyes.

The way they glinted as his claws sunk into the leader's throat.

Her eyes darkened with anger, claw glinting in the moonlight.

She hunted silently in the dark marshes, eyes glowing in the darkness.

Hunting for the one who destroyed her heart.


	8. Glowingperfection's perfection

Glowingkit opened her beautiful, glowing, glittery, rainbow eyes.

Her slender body with perfect, gorgeous, black fur shimmered and softly glowed in the sunlight streaming through the branches of the nursery walls.

She got up and padded out of the nursery, hips slowly swaying.

All the toms, and even some of the she-cats watched her every movement, some amazed by her beauty, others jealous of it.

She made it up to the High Sapphire, where the leader, and her mother Glitterstar smiled brightly, and her baby pink fur sparkled.

Her father, the medicine cat, Herbheart smiled as he watched his perfect daughter walk up to the High Sapphire, his fur sticky and a mix of many different color, caused by the herbs and berries he secretly mixed and ate when no one was looking.

"Glowingkit, you are so perfectly amazing, I have decided you will become an apprentice now," Glitterstar meowed, "Since you are so perfect and amazing, you will now be known as Glowingpaw, and your mentor will be Thunderstorm.

Glowingpaw gasped, Thunderstorm was the most handsome tom in the clan.

He had handsome stormy grey fur, large muscles, and gorgeous icy blue eyes.

Suddenly, before the ceremony could finish, Evilclan attacked, but luckily, Glowingpaw ran up and clawed the leader, causing them to all run away.

"Glowingpaw, you have just saved the entire clan and defeated the leader of Evilclan, for that you shall now be a warrior, known as Glowingperfection.

"Glowingperfection! Glowingperfection!" Everyone cheered, before Thunderstorm padded up to her.

"Glowingperfection, you are the most beautiful, amazing, and perfect cat in this clan, will you be my mate?"Thunderstorm meowed, icy blue eyes filled with hope.

Glowingperfection's perfect rainbow eyes were filled with happiness, "Of course i'll be your mate!"

_**4 Moons later...**_

Glowingperfection smiled as she looked at her and Thunderstorm's kits, Prettykit, Beautifulkit, Shimmeringkit, and Kawaiikit

Prettykit was baby pink with baby blue eyes.

Beautifulkit was sparkly silver with golden spots and golden eyes.

Shimmeringkit was a shimmery black with icy blue eyes.

Kawaiikit was a perfect rainbow with pink and gold sparkles and bright rainbow eyes.

Soon, Glowingperfection became leader because of her amazingness, with Thunderstorm as her deputy.

And Kawaiikit, along with her sisters, destroyed Evilclan once and for all, therefore becoming, Prettypastel, Beautifullight, Shimmeringdarkness, and Kawaiirainbow.

They soon all got mates and had kits, and mary-sues took over the universe.

The End...


	9. Dreams of The Past

Butterflies flying by.

Flowers swaying in the breeze.

Sun's light shining down on all.

Her paws trembling with excitement.

But the cause of excitement was not the simple sights she could see in camp, it was for the sights she would soon be able to see outside of camp.

She heard her new name, touched noses with her mentor.

It seemed to go by so fast..._Too fast._

Her eyes fluttered opened, the skies still dark.

She sighed, it was all a dream.

As she closed her eyes, she wished she could go back to the past once more.


	10. Final Day

_The blood was bright red,_

_It was herbs he was fed,_

_Her vision fading away,_

_This would be his final day,_

_And so on his final day, the jay flew away._


	11. Starclan's New Rule

**_Once upon a time, Starclan decided to create a new rule._**

**_This is the story of what happened..._**

Bluestar sighed, everything had gone insane the moment Starclan announced that cats would now become what their warrior name was.

She remembered how Yellowfang told her about this rule right before she grew long, bright yellow fangs.

She then remembered how she heard Fireheart yowling about how it felt like his heart was on fire, and how Tigerclaw's claws became miniature tigers.

She herself turned into a blue star every once in a while.

She padded outside her den, seeing cats attempting to stick together Dustpelt's dust pelt with honey, and Longtail get his extremely long tail tangled up in the entrance of the camp.

Two of the most normal cats in the clan were Greystripe and Darkstripe, as their names only earned them stripes of specific colors.

She wondered how the other clans were doing in this...odd situation.

_**Many moons later...**_

Brambleclaw sighed, observing his claws, which were made out of brambles.

He, along with Feathertail, Stormfur, Tawnypelt, Squirrelpaw, and Crowpaw were going on an adventure to find a new home for the clans.

It was rather interesting, considering Feathertail's tail was literally a giant feather, and Stormfur's pelt was made of a storm cloud which constantly produced water and sometimes shocked cats who were near him.

His tail flicked impatiently as he waited for the others to make it over to them, as their joking and chatter was slowing them down.

Well, most of them were chattering and joking, Crowpaw was just being a grump and admiring Feathertail.

When they finally made it to him, he got up, and they began their travels once more.

_**Once again...Many moons later...**_

Jayfeather's eyes were narrowed in annoyence as he heard his brothers wails of sadness.

His brother was wailing because of Cinderheart's death, she quickly died after becoming a warrior due to her heart becoming cinders and falling apart.

He felt his sister, Hollyleaf, float down next to him in her leaf form, before turning back into a cat, fur covered in holly leaves and berries.

Jayfeather grumbled, turning around and stalking back into his den.

And so he sat there, in his den, wondering when the madness would finally end.

_**I think you know what i'm about to say...Many moons later...**_

Dovewing fluttered around camp, stumbling and falling every once in a while.

Bumblestripe watched her in awe, his stripes quietly making a bumbling noise.

She noticed that her sister, Ivypool, was sitting in the shadows, ivy pooling around her paws.

Dovewing started to head over to her, but Jayfeather and Lionblaze called to her before she could make it over there.

Quickly glancing back at Ivypool for a second, she then turned and began making her way over to the over two of the three.

_**After the great battle, in Starclan...HA! I bet you expected me to say 'many moons later again, didn't you?...**_

"Haha! I understand why you did this to the clans now," Bluestar meowed, eyes glimmering with amusement.

Snowfur nodded, smiling slightly and laughing as Dovewing fell into a muddy puddle, Bumblestripe racing over to her and helping her up.

Soon, the newly deceased cats made it to the pool, eyes widening with shock, and filling with anger for a moment, before the anger is replaced with amusement, and they join all the other cats in watching the living cats.

And so the cats of Starclan sat around a pool, laughing their butts off about the stupid rule they created all those moons ago.

**_The End..._**

* * *

><p><em>611 words later...<em>

_Alright, i'll admit, that was actually really tricky to write, but I also had a lot of fun with it._

_I'm not completely sure I got all the names right, and some cats may seem OOC, but otherwise I think I did pretty good._

_Hope you enjoy!_


	12. Everlasting Despair

_Blue jays fly,_

_They fly high in the sky,_

_She watches from up above,_

_Thinking abut how she lost the ones she refused to love,_

_She regretted it all,_

_She regretted watching them fall,_

_Because now her despair was everlasting_


	13. Forever Cursed

_Moonlight shines down on her pure white fur._

_While his dark ginger pelt remains hidden by shadows._

_Her honey gold eyes are lit up with joy._

_While his dark green eyes are seemingly cold and blank._

_But she knows the truth, she knows he loves her just as much as she loves him._

_But they may never be together._

_So every night, they meet inbetween._

_Inbetween the light and the dark._

_She was an angel, he was a demon._

_They were made to fight to the death._

_And now, both are forever cursed to be in this battle of love._


	14. Kill it With Fire!

I'mamarysuekit opned her perf spaklng raibow eyes, her perf gorgeos shimering sparky ranbw fur perf clened lyke alwys.

Sheh stod up an walckd oat of teh nursey, al of teh toms stsrin at her cuse she ws so beutifal.

Butt sudenleh, Evalcln ataked, butt I'mamarysukit savd dem al.

Becuse se ws so amazn se becam a wariar caled I'mamarysusupahkawaiiperfluvrainbow.

Den, sheh becam deputeh becuz seh ws awsum an perf.

Afdr dat teh leder stepd down becuz I'mamarysusupahkawaiiperfluvrainbow ws soh epc an kawaii.

Soh dehn I'mamarysusupahkawaiiperfluvrainbow becam I'mamarysustar an evere1 bowd dwn 2 her.

De End.


	15. I Don't Even Know

A long-furred, slender she-cat with purple fur padded into a small, dark building.

She blinked, looking around for a moment and then placing a box she was holding in her mouth down onto the ground.

Nudging open the box, she picked up the mixture of herbs and food that were in the box, placing them onto a cold, smooth surface known as a table.

Sorting through the food and herbs, she finally grinned and picked up what looked to be catnip, placing it aside before picking up what looked to be a large piece of cheese and placing it aside as well.

Grabbing a few more random ingredients, including catmint, strawberries, and lavender, she put all the other ingredients back into the box.

observing her chosen ingredients for a moment, she then padded over to a shelf that was in the corner and grabbed a large mixing bowl, then picking it up and bringing it back over to the table.

Placing the bowl onto the table, she began to place the ingredients into the bowl and mixing them together.

After mixing the ingredients she went back to the shelf and grabbed four small containers and brought them over to the table, placing a bit of the mixture into each container.

Grinning evilly, she placed the containers into a different box and left the building.

**xXxXxXx**

A very long time after The Great Battle, the four clans were thriving, they rarely had contact with twolegs or kittypets, and the clans didn't fight nearly as much.

So when a strange object filled with a mysterious mixture appeared in every medicine cat's den, there was quite a bit of confusion.

So, a small group from each clan, including the leader, the medicine cat, three warriors, and one or two apprentices, headed to the gathering place to discuss the strange object and mixture.

While the cats were discussing the situation, one young Shadowclan apprentice, named Ivypaw, out of pure curiosity, decided to taste to mixture.

So she made her way over to wear the containers were, and after a bit of biting and puling, the strange thing on top of the container came off.

She almost pulled her head away at the strong smell if herbs that the mixture had, scrunching her nose up, she like up a small dab of the mixture, ears flattening at the odd taste.

Suddenly, after swallowing the mixture, she grew a pair of wings and the sky began raining chocolate.

She made everyone else eat the mixture and soon everyone in the clans were dancing and flying and overall acting like complete idiots.

What they didn't know was, that the purple she-cat was filming everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Err, yeah, don't question it, j<strong>__**ust don't**_

_**The she-cat is supposed to be me by the way, she's not Stargleamwhatsherface or anything like that, she's just the cat version of me**_


	16. Clans and Fires

_Shadows, the currents in the river strong, the wind cold and swift._

_This storm raging on endlessly._

_Though many tried to stop it all, all have failed._

_The stars guide them from above._

_Yet the darkness still remains in their hearts._

_Blood has been spilled countless times, staining the waters red._

_The challenges they have faced, like mountains blocking their path._

_But fearlessly, they have climbed each one._

_Three were more connected with the stars than any other._

_Lies and secrets, can destroy them or make them stronger._

_The fire burned brighter than any star though._

_The fire saved all._


	17. Fire That Saved Them All

_The fire burned bright,_

_Even when the stars were out of sight,_

_He managed to save them all,_

_But in the end was still destined to fall,_

_He, the paws that lifted them up when they were down, the heart that was forever loyal to his clan, the star that lead his clan for seasons,_

_He was the one who saved them all._


	18. The Brightest Stars Game Show!

Multicolored lights shone birghtly down onto a large stage, reflecting off of it and lighting up the large room, a giant screen sitting in the background.

Suddenly, a small, shiny black chair spun around to face the crowd, revealing a petite, tortoiseshell she-cat with striking blue eyes.

She gave a huge grin as she looked around, observing the crowd for a short moment, before standing up and hopping off the chair.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to this episode of the Brightest Stars Game Show!" The tortoisehell she-cat meowed loudly.

"I'm your host, Brightstorm!" Brightstorm meowed, smiling brightly at the crowd.

"Today, we're going to have four very special contestants," Brightstorm meowed, "We have a leader coming from each of the four clans!"

"And here are your contestants, Mistystar, Firestar, Blackstar, and Onestar!" Brightstorm meowed, a blue-grey she-cat, a ginger tom, a white tom with black paws, and a brown tabby tom walked out onto stage, stopping when they reached the center of the stage.

"Now, you four will compete in a single challenge that has been randomly chosen, once you complete the challenge you'll get a certain number of points, the cat with the most points will win the grand prize! " Brightstorm meowed, "Now, Cindershade, please tell us what the first challenge is."

The giant screen suddenly lit up, words filling the screen.

Once it was finished, the screen held two simple words.

_RACING CHALLENGE_

"Great! Our challenge today is the racing challenge, where you'll have to race each other to the finish line," Brightstorm meowed.

The floor then opened up beneath the contestants, and they fell, screeching and yowling.

Suddenly, they hit a large squishy object an stopped falling.

Slowly getting up, the contestants looked around only to see a huge race track and four race cars.

They got into the cars, waiting for Brightstorm to say go.

"Alright! You have 10 minutes to get as far as possible, 1st place wins you 10 points, 2nd place is worth 5 points, 3rd place is only worth 2 points,and 4th place is worth 0 points," Brightstorm meowed, "but, if you make it to the finish line within the time limit, you'll get an extra 5 points. Plus, during the challenge, the viewers can give you more points!"

"Are you all ready?" Brightstorm meowed loudly, the four contestants having their paws on the wheel, waiting for her to say go.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"GO!" Brightstorm yowled, the four contestants zooming off.

_10 MINUTES_

"Firestar is in first, Onestar close behind!"

_9 MINUTES_

"Onestar and Mistystar are fighting for first!"

_8 MINUTES_

"Mistystar has made it far ahead and is now in first!"

_7 MINUTES_

"Blackstar is catching up to Firestar, who is currently in second!"

_6 MINUTES_

"Blackstar is now in second, leaving Firestar and Onestar to fight for third!"

_5 MINUTES_

"Mistystar has crossed the finish line!"

_4 MINUTES_

"Blackstar is almost to the finish line, and Onestar has made it into third with Firestar close behind him!"

_3 MINUTES_

"Blackstar has crossed the finish line!"

_2 MINUTES_

"Firestar and Onestar are in a fight to reach the finish line!"

_1 MINUTE_

"Annnd..."

_0!_

"Onestar has crossed the finish line!"

After Firestar crossed the finish line, the four contestants got out of the cars and padded through a doorway that led them back to the stage.

"Good job everyone, now to see how many points you all got!" Brightstorm meowed.

The screen flashed and suddenly the contestant's names and the number of points they had earned were on the screen.

_MISTYSTAR: 23 POINTS_

_BLACKSTAR: 17 POINTS_

_FIRESTAR: 22 POINTS_

_ONESTAR: 9 POINTS_

"And now, in 4th place is...Onestar!" Brightstorm meowed, padding up to him and giving him a bronze medal, a few cats from the crowd cheering.

"In 3rd place is...Blackstar!" Brightstorm meowed, padding up to him and giving him a silver medal.

"In 2nd place is...Firestar!" Brightstorm meowed, padding up to him and giving him a gold medal, the cheering getting a bit louder.

"And in 1st place, the winner of today's challenge is...Mistystar!" Brightstorm meowed as the crowd cheered loudly, "For winning today's competition, Mistystar will get the Brightest Stars Trophy, plus her clan will get two moons worth of prey!"

The crowd cheered even louder as two inky black cats carried out the trophy and gave it to Mistystar.

"That's it for this this time!" Brightstorm meowed, "See you next time on The Brightest Stars Game Show!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>And there is my, probably less then fabulous attempt at writing a challenge about a game show, which I have little to no knowadge about.<em>**


End file.
